1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boxes and, more particularly, to a folding collapsible box that can be collapsed after removal of the locating members from the box body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A folding collapsible box is known comprising a rectangular box body made from flexible fabric material, four horizontal top rods respectively fastened to the box body at the top, two horizontal bottom rods bilaterally fastened to the box body at the bottom, and four upright rods respectively vertically fastened to the four angles of the box body and spaced from the ends of the horizontal top rods and the ends of the horizontal bottom rods at a distance. The four peripheral panels of the box body each have a diagonally crossed folding line. The horizontal top and bottom rods and the upright rods support the box body in shape for keeping things. By means of twisting the box body, the folding collapsible box is collapsed. This structure of folding collapsible box is complicated, resulting in high manufacturing cost. Further, conventional folding collapsible boxes are not suitable for use as drawers in a cabinet if equipped with carrying handles.